A Proper Ending
by yugiohfan163
Summary: just like the title indicates, my own ending to how bagi should have gone. afterall, the ending was sad, plus ryo and bagi are just adorable together.


A proper ending

hey people, this here is my version of what I think the ending to Bagi, the monster of nature should have gone. But I did get the inspiration for this for two reasons. 1. I found a real great pic on the web. And 2. I thought the ending definitely needed to be better. The pic was by leovictor. Heres his site:

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo, had made it to the small room with cemen bond following up behind. They looked into the room to see Bagi, ryo's best friend, glued down to a lab table.

"Bagi." exclaimed Ryo who ran next to the table as it shifted positions. "Bagi, it's me. I'm going to save you." replied Ryo who was trying to free her.

"damn it, your glued down. Those bastards." replied an angry Ryo who couldn't figure out how to free Bagi.

He turned to bond. "bond-San, tell me how to free her." replied Ryo to the marksmen.

"stop acting spoiled. Give it up and go to your room." replied bond tossing his coin around.

"please, you have to help me." begged Ryo.

"your starting to piss me off. Fine, we'll bet with this." replied bond showing the coin.

"you win, I'll help you. You lose, and you go back to your room." replied bond waiting for the boy's decision.

"tails." replied a hesitant Ryo.

Bond brought his hand up to see the results. "what a pain. You won." replied bond who wasn't to thrilled.

He took his coin and walked over to the other side of the room and opened a small draw. "this is the glue, this is the glue remover." replied bond tossing the containers to Ryo who proceeded to remove the glue holding his friend.

The glue easily slipped off, along with Bagi who licked ryo's face in gratitude. "o-okay, okay. Try and stand up." replied Ryo.

But Bagi seemed like she couldn't stand even if she wanted to.

"don't worry Bagi, we'll just run away." replied Ryo holding Bagi's face.

"who told you to run away? Playtime's over now." replied bond.

"what? We're going whether you say it or not." replied Ryo.

"don't make me have to use this twerp." replied bond coking the hammer of his gun.

Ryo just squirted the glue from the bottle before bond could shoot, resulting in the gun being glued to his hand.

Bond just charged at them in anger, but was easily kicked aside by Bagi jumping up in the air.

"way to go Bagi." replied who headed towards the door, but suddenly stopped and saw something on the counter.

He approached the counter to see a beaker that said 'human DNA'. Ryo just placed it in his jacket as he and Bagi made their way down the hall.

"I'll get us some wheels, you go get my mother." replied Ryo as they came to an elevator, which is where they easily fooled a couple of scientists and had Bagi hypnotize them both.

After getting up a couple floors, they exited the elevator. "bring my mother out, but don't bite her or claw her." Ryo instructed Bagi.

"Ryo..please...stroke my throat." asked Bagi placing her paws on Ryo.

Ryo just took his hand and stroked Bagi's throat, eliciting a purr from her, along with a lick to the face, which made Ryo blush fro some reason.

Bagi then made her way to ryo's mother. Who opened the door when she thought it was the attack dogs, and was scared looking into the face of Bagi who was baring her teeth.

After going through a motorcycle that is too long to describe, Ryo looked and saw Bagi holding something in her teeth as she was running away from the buildings.

"Bagi, I'm over here." yelled Ryo to the escaping Bagi, who turned around and ran to him with the object still in her mouth.

They looked near the steps to see ryo's mom fall down the steps with her outfit looking torn.

Ryo rushed to her and could hear her mention Bagi, before Ryo could blame this on Bagi in anger. He took a closer look and was shocked, these claw and bite marks were bigger than Bagi's, meaning his mom was attacked by dogs, not Bagi.

Ryo turned to Bagi and circled his arms around her and slowly began to let tears slip out, which Bagi's fur absorbed.

Before Bagi could start to help her dearest friend, they both looked up to see several men with rifles on both roofs who began firing at them.

Ryo and Bagi quickly hopped on the motorcycle, and barely made it when the lab began to explode.

Ryo kept driving them until they reached a small village.

Ryo let more tears slip as Bagi tried to lick them away, but began to growl when they looked over and saw bond pointing his gun at them.

You kid, have got some promise." replied bond putting his gun away

"so, you got fired?" guessed Ryo.

"yep, though I am curious about what your gonna do now. Especially with your friend here." replied bond pointing to Bagi.

"well, I don't know. What do you think Bagi?" asked Ryo to Bagi, who just tilted her head.

"looks like she's tapped out." replied bond.

Ryo instantly remembered the beaker he grabbed. He pulled it out, which also showed a syringe he must have accidentally grabbed.

Ryo pulled some DNA from the beaker and held it to Bagi, who growled sightly.

"Bagi, this could help turn you back to the way you were before. Don't worry, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." replied Ryo with a smile.

Bagi slowly walked forward and licked ryo's face as he carefully injected her with the serum.

Bond and Ryo looked carefully to see Bagi beginning to stand on her feet until she wasn't wobbling. She then gave Ryo a big hug, which was causing his face to turn slightly blue.

"uh, I don't think you want to choke your boyfriend, do you?" questioned bond in a joking manner as he saw Bagi let Ryo get some air, while they both were blushing for some reason.

"Ryo, I think you should be trained by bond." replied Bagi to the happy Ryo, who suddenly had a curious look on his face.

"bond could teach you how to use a gun, and we may need to be ready just encase. Because Ryo, your mother gave me something." replied Bagi who placed the clothed object on the ground and showed him the necklace around her neck.

It opened to reveal a letter that was signed by ryo's mom, who explained what happened.

After reading it, Ryo jumped into Bagi's arm for comfort as he let fresh tears slip out. While Bagi just rubbed his head as he let it out.

"alright you two, enough with the waterworks. Well flip to see if I'll help." replied bond who flipped his coin up and placed his hand on it. "call it."

"tails." replied Ryo.

"Aw, heck, I'm dang unlucky." replied bond disappointed with losing again to the same kid.

"come on, we eat first. And don't worry, I'm paying." replied bond as the three of them set out for their lives.

(five years later)

it had been five year since bond taught Ryo how to use a gun, and it had really paid off in the end.

He had gotten a job as a hired gunman, though he did tell Bagi he would only choose certain jobs that didn't harm animals, or innocent people, which Bagi was glad to hear.

Ryo was currently in one of the denser jungles in the world, the amazon rainforest. He and Bagi decided to make this their regular home, a place to keep Bagi safe, plus it was a safe spot to destroy the rice ball by burning.

He walked into a small cave to see a taller and older Bagi who had longer hair around her head. Her chest and hips also seemed too have grown bigger due to the human DNA in her.

Bagi just walked up to Ryo and claimed his lips and they both held each other as they bolt deepened the kiss by feeling each others tongues battle for dominance, though Bagi usually won. Feline DNA did have its perks.

They both entered deeper into the cave as a curtain abstracted the view of what was going on in their, though if the moans of pleasure were any indication, then they were alright.

Inside their room is where we find Ryo with his member all the way in his wife as she continued to bounce on his massive member.

She also had her paws placed on her belly, which was extremely swollen, which meant...Bagi was pregnant.

Due to the human DNA in her, they later found out Bagi could get pregnant, and both were ecstatic at the news.

Bagi grabbed ryo's hands and placed them on her swollen belly. "Ryo...our babies...feel them." replied Bagi as she felt her litter kicking some more.

Ryo just smiled and claimed his wife's lips in another searing an passionate kiss as they both fell on their bed in exhaustion from their activities.

They both snuggled with each other as they covered themselves with the blankets to keep them warm.

Ryo just looked at the peaceful look on his wife's face and could only smile and kiss her forehead as sleep finally claimed the two mates.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, took awhile, but its finally here. The ending that was inspired by leovictor's pic, and the the ending that should have happened. Hope you like it, I know I do.


End file.
